Temperance
by MagnusXXN
Summary: Sometimes passions lead your astray, othertimes its the only true north you can depend on. This isn't your mom & dad's ship, be warned, things are about to get rough.


Title: Temperance  
Author: MagnusXXN.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, otherwise I'd have treated um better then Joss did.  
Rating: NC-17

When the second man enters her...she can no longer hold it back and comes. Comes with an unmistakable moan, her body betraying her as it shudders, her hips thrusting backwards on their own accord against the cock invading her.

Or rather, that's when she can no longer hide the fact that she'd come. They know now, they can see her now.

She'd tried to stave it off, made an almost Herculean attempt to fight off the pleasure between her thighs. But it was no use, she had no more control over it then she did when they'd forced her down, leveled her ass into the air, leaned her over the dirty wooden crate so that her tits scraped against its dry surface; no way to stop them as they spread her wide and made her take it.

She'd bitten her lip almost to the point of tasting blood, shook her head uncontrollably all in a vain measure to push away her orgasm, fought and failed, then all she could do was throw back her head and let out a guttural moan as it overwhelms her.

She can hear them laughing now. Making snide little remarks on how tight she is, how athletic her body looks. The two who have already had her, and the three others waiting their turn chuckle and comment on how bad she must have wanted it.

Pointing out how she'd bucked against the second man, her body forcing itself back on the cock taking her, moaning and whining like some cheap whore. How much easier it'll be now that she's broken.

They're right, and she knows it. They've broken her open, and now her body is betraying her; she can no longer restrain herself, wanting nothing more then to buck back against their cocks harder, to push them inside her deeper even as they hold her down.

The second one had been using her torn blouse like a horn on a saddle, giving him all the leverage he needed to thrust into her. She was still wearing her bra, in a manor; it had been pushed upward so that her breasts were bouncing freely. She'd witnessed one of the men putting her panties in his pocket, a trophy of his conquest no doubt.

Another has taken his place pumping inside of her, occasionally slapping her ass, the steel cuffs around her wrists biting into her skin as another hand forcefully grabs her pinned hands to give himself a hand job. And all the while, she's now thrusting herself back as the man violates her from behind.

She'd even spat on the cock in her hands to lube it up, so that he'd feel better. God, so he'd enjoy using her more.

That's not the most humiliating part for her. It's not the grunts of the man thrusting in her, or the laugher surrounding her as they talk about how slutty she looked spitting on that man's cock, or how he'd released her hands and she'd continued jerking him off on her own. It was that she'd been so good at hiding it all for so long.

She hadn't lost her virginity until her seventeenth birthday, but she'd been an old pro on her knees. Once the head cheerleader at her high school in LA, she'd more then lived up to the title, having been known to suck boys off on their first dates. And she'd kept it all well under wraps, her friends thinking she was just a coy tease but ultimately little more then a prude.

Her parents thought she was such a good girl back then. What a joke.

But now these men know, able to really see her. How depraved and filthy she really is. How much she wants them to fuck her again and again, how just hearing them talk about taking her ass next sends a dark thrill throughout her body.

They have no right looking at her like this, talking about her like this. They shouldn't see who she really is. Only who she lets them see, lets the world see. She'd been so good at hiding it all.

When the first man had taken her, she'd been able to come without a sound. It had almost taken her off guard, the fiery orgasm she'd had when he'd first forced himself into her and almost been too much, too intense. But she'd clenched her jaws and looked dead ahead like nothing was happening.

The second had been rougher, more forceful with her petite body. He'd held her down so effortlessly, used her sopping wet pussy so cruelly, it had undone her.

Now they know. Can see how much she loves being used, being held down, violated without regard, how much it makes her come. They see how rough they need to be now, how tightly they must hold her down.

Her body's ready, waiting for them to take her. Wanting it so badly, just seeing them out of the corner of her eye...waiting patiently for their turn to use her.

She moans as the man in her hands shoots his hot come onto her forearms, feels some of it land on her right cheek.

They see her now; see her for what she really is.

~~~~~~

She hadn't even realized she was being watched before it was too late. Her guard was down; something like this was the furthest thing from her mind. She'd been walking to her car, grumpy, her leather pocket book heavier then she'd remembered it being.

It was her anniversary, and she'd had plans on seeing her husband after work so she'd dressed a little sexier then usual.

Her blue blouse was cut a little lower then she'd have normally worn to work, but she'd never had a problem showing off her body. Never had any complaints. Her skirt was a little shorter as well, something she might have worn in high school. Though the garters you could almost make out weren't something she'd have ever worn then. Too adult, too sure that others, men, would be eyeing them all day.

Her thong was something she usually wore, matching her bra perfectly. And even though she and her husband would be the only ones to see it, she didn't like not matching. Still a fashion snob after all these years.

They'd had plans to meet at a local restaurant, have a little dinner after work, before they had to get home and take care of the kids. She'd hoped that her outfit would be enough to temp him into a little trip into the restroom; they hadn't got a lot of chances to be alone together since the babies had been born.

And she'd known that all it would take would be two or three good hard thrusts before she'd come, then she'd use her mouth to finish him off. But he'd called her to cancel after she'd been sitting there waiting for him at a table for almost ten minutes.

So really, she had every right to be grumpy as she made her way to her car.

The black van had pulled up beside her before she could take notice of it. Before she could even put a thought into it, the side door had opened up and someone reached out and snatched her right off her feet into the van. A hood was forced over her face, her hands cuffed behind her back.

They had the music pounding, enough to cover her screams. But she could make out what they were saying from the darkness of her hood. They talked about how sexy her legs had looked in her heels, how they'd caught a glimpse of her in the parking lot and just had to have her.

They talked carelessly about the things they were going to do to her; she could feel tears falling down her cheeks as hands started roaming across her body, pinching at her nipples through her blouse, patting her ass like she was some well trained dog. She sobbed openly when one of their hands found its way up her skirt, a finger hooking her thong and pulling it down just enough so that he could rub his thumb against her curls.

Her husband had canceled, and from years of marriage wouldn't be surprised that she'd be off pouting somewhere. He wouldn't expect her home for hours, maybe even till the next day. No one would be looking for her. They could do all the things she'd heard the talking about, take her as many times as they wished, violently, forcefully, again and again and there wasn't anything she could do to stop them.

~~~~~~

The atmosphere had changed now, after they'd witnessed how hard she had come. They now knew she'd cooperate. She'd no longer put on a show of resistance.

She wants to, and tries to, but she can't. She's too tired to fight them, to fight herself. She can't even struggle when they finally tear her blouse completely away and remove her bra, leaving her totally nude and helpless before them.

She doesn't give them the satisfaction of looking them in the eye, even as they push her to her knees in front of an old, battered chest, where one of them men is already sitting, another man behind her pushes her face into his lap.

His cock is standing at full attention, hard and ready, as he puts his finger beneath her chin, forcing her to look him straight in the face before saying, "Be a good girl and open your mouth."

She lowers her gaze with a frown, only to bring his hard cock back into her line of sight to see he's well above average, hard and ready.

But apparently, she hasn't moved fast enough, because he using his right hand to pinch her jaw open, and his left to force her head down. He then gives her one good thrust with his hips, and she gags as he hits the back of her throat.

All her attention focused on the man in her mouth, she doesn't realize another has taken position behind her until he mounts her. One cock entering her pussy, even as the second still forces her down until it reaches the back of her throat...she comes again.

It takes her completely off guard; she hadn't been anticipating another so soon. She simply doesn't have to time of the strength to try and hide this one.

And even if she'd tried, she would have failed. Her hips are thrusting backwards, forcing herself on the cock in her even before he had time to make his first thrust. And even with her mouth full of cock, the men can make out the sounds of her moans from around it. They all know what's happened.

She'd tried to resist before, but now...being filled from both ends? It's too late; she can no longer pretend to be a passive member of this little gangbang. She can't stop herself from servicing the man in her mouth, freely sucking his cock now. Her tongue working itself up the underside of his member, then she breathes through her nose and takes him down her throat.

She's had years to master her skill at this bit of sexual experience, considering herself a blowjob queen since she was sixteen. So it's to no surprise that under the use of her masterful mouth that the man begins to pulse. And before she can think further on it, he's shooting stream after stream of hot come down her throat.

She pulls back enough that she doesn't choke, but he's got two good handfuls of her hair, so she can't escape completely. He's forced her into a good position, filling her mouth with his come now, the fluid hitting her tongue perfectly. All she can do is swallow it down as fast as she can. Not up to her usual skill, a small bit overflows and leaks down her chin.

She licks at it hungrily, her pink tongue snaking out and catching almost all of it. But she doesn't have the time to finish the job, for there's another hand in front of her now. He'd obviously been working himself with his hand while watching her, his cock full and ready. He doesn't need to force her mouth open however, she does that gladly.

She opens for him, and he shoves his cock in deeply; before she knows, it she's sucking his cock. No resistance, real of fawned, since she's doing what she does best.

The man in her pussy grabs her waist tightly before he comes with a groan, holding still and gasping, and lets her pump backwards onto his cock to feel her tight and wanton pussy gulping down his come. She's doing it all on her own now, fucking herself against his cock as he just sits there.

When he's finally done, he pulls out, only for another to eagerly take his place. He enters her quickly, and finds her ready and willing.

Her attention is divided between the cocks at both ends, but seeing as the one in her pussy is doing most of the work, she focuses her actions towards the one in her mouth, lavishing it with her warm mouth.

She's only slightly confused when the man in her pussy pulls out, having hadn't felt him come. But it's quickly made clear what his plan is.

He's going to take her ass now.

This incites a new round of protests, if silent and half-heartedly done. She so rarely lets her husband take her that way, and few still before him. So while her ass isn't virginal, it's at least chaste.

But the dark part of her wants it now, wants him to violate that pink hole of hers that had been up until now ignored. She's filled with shame and desire, a mix she isn't familiar with.

But it's not as if she could voice protest, the man in her mouth has his hands pinning her face in place, keeping her quiet as her small, rose-shaped hole of hers is cruelly used.

She feels her whole body shudder now, as her asshole is completely taken. Every part of her has been used…degraded; all she can do is lay there and take it as her body tries to make itself comfortable with the invading cock up her ass. And like that, he's now returning to pumping like he'd had earlier in her pussy, while she continues sucking off the cock in her mouth.

Moments later, the man in her mouth grips her hair tightly and comes, filling her mouth like the one before. But unlike that time, she's ready and doesn't waste a single drop but swallows his whole load. Soon after the man in her ass shoots his come into her, she can feel his warm semen running down the inside of her thigh as he pulls out.

There's no use pretending like she'll fight them, once the man has pulled out of her ass; she's forced to her feet and marched nude to another who's lain himself down on the dirty cement floor.

When she's standing above him, someone behind her moves her into position by opening her thighs, but before they can push her down she sinks of her volition. She's moans like a whore as he fills her, just barely fighting off another orgasm.

But it's short lived as a second man takes position behind her now. Her guttural moan fills the empty warehouse as he takes her asshole, as they both take her at once. This man isn't small, and with her pussy already filled, it's difficult for her to accept him. But then, she doesn't have a choice.

She sits there as they both found the right pace, one matching the other in thrusting, as she's worked from both holes.

And she comes.

Another must have taken this as an invitation, her mouth wide open as it was, and pushes his cock into it as well. Three cocks inside her, three men using her all at once; all she can do is let them have there way.

She's unable to thrust back against one cock or another, as it would mean losing the fast-paced pumping they've both got going on between her pussy and asshole. So she concentrates on the one in her mouth, and knows that soon she'll have another mouth full of come. And she's ready for it, ready to swallow it all.

But it doesn't happen; he grabs her hair to stop her eager mouth and just holds her still.

They're talking now, not just about how to best use her, but outlining something they've planned possibly all along. And she has no voice; she's not a person here, just an eager hole to feel…something they've gotten used to violating…a body just for their pleasure.

And all at once, their cocks leave her. She's so surprised that she slumps forward, scraping her knees against the cold cement floor. Suddenly positioned on her knees now before them, one has retrieved the handcuffs and forces her hands behind her back again. All she can do is look up.

The three that had been using her now work their cocks fiercely, as another man's hand is on her shoulder holding her in this position. With the shaking she can feel on her shoulder, she knows he too is working his cock in his fist.

As the first hot stream hits her face and tits, a light dawns and she realizes what they're doing. One after another, stream after stream hits her face and breasts, covering her with their come. This is almost worse than all that had happened before.

But like before, there is no use resisting, she doesn't really want to anyway. And before she's realized what she'd done, her mouth is wide open.

A thick stream hits her outstretched tongue. Then another. And another. More than just the three who'd been fucking her, or even the other two who'd gone before. Had others been waiting in the wings? Masturbating and waiting for this moment, their chance to paint her body with their come?

She doesn't open her eyes, doesn't want to give another target, but feels her mouth being hit again and again by their come, feels it leaking down her cheeks, her breasts as well. She whispers, doesn't know what she's saying.

Is it "No! Stop!" that passes her lips?

No. "More. Please, more!" as she's covered in their semen.

And then they're done, no one holding her still now. She falls forwards, her cheek pressing against the cement floor, her ass in the air acting as an all-too-obvious invitation for another to take her. But no one does as she's left lying there, breathing hard and her body thrusting backward on nothing like some cat in heat.

She's lifted up completely off the ground, having always been petite; she's no trouble for the man to carry her away.

She's sat down in front of the old chest again, a man already seated and waiting. All she can do is look up at him, unable to speak, unaware of what to say, so she takes in his face, his eyes, his smile.

She doesn't return his smile, oh but she wishes too. His face...his lovely face...

He pushes her head down to meet his cock, not because she'd have resisted, but because she'd been lost in her own thoughts just gazing at him. But the moment he's inside her mouth, she begins to suck, eager in her excitement now more than she'd ever been before. She wants him to come.

She wants to taste him now more then anything else, wants his come to wash away all the other men's release. He softly rests his hands on her head, his fingers playing with her hair. She's leaning forward now, taking his cock as deep into her throat as it'll go. All the while, her ass is in the air, her pussy and asshole still ready for more violation. But none step forward.

They all know that the man sitting has waited long enough, that this is his moment. And they don't want to overstep. So he leans back and enjoys her full attention. And she has it; when she's not taking him deep in her throat, she's pulling back so that she can suck the tip of his cock. Her eyes are locked onto his as she does this, begging with her green orbs of his pleasure for his come.

And she gets it as the man fills her mouth with his come. And she's so ready, so eager, not a drop is lost. She hungrily sucks down on him, swallowing and teasing, trying to get every single bit.

When he's done, he pushes her away from his cock and she just sits there, her knees tucked underneath her, her tongue licking her lips to make sure she's gotten it all. She looks up at him, her eyes still begging for more.

But the dark hood is now back over her face, another man lifts her up and carries her away. She's thrown roughly back into the van, feeling the dirty carpet beneath her naked flesh. She's too exhausted to care what's to happen next. All she can do is close her eyes, and sleep takes her.

~~~~~~

While she's sleeping, her body is cleaned with warm water, bathed, toweled down, and she's placed still nude into her own bed. She wakes to the smell of her clean sheets, having done the laundry only the day before.

Someone's hand is playing with her left nipple, teasing it to hardness, pinching it, flicking it. She looks up at the smiling man.

"Happy anniversary, Buffy."

"I...I know we'd talked about it, but I never thought it'll happen."

"Ahh, I knew how excited you got when you talked about it. How could I not spring it on you as a surprise?"

She smiles. "Well, when you canceled dinner, I thought that maybe…you've never canceled on me like that before."

"Didn't want to do all this on a full stomach, baby."

"How long did you take putting this together? And who were those guys?"

"Well, I'm not going to give away all my secrets." He smirks at her. "And I hand picked a few guys from each construction crew. They were more then willing to help out."

"So was this…a one time thing?" she questions.

He just continues to smirk. "Well, your birthday's coming up. And mine. And Willow's promised to watch the kids for a couple weekends."

Buffy gulps. Weekends, counting Friday afternoon…three whole days. She shivers.

"But I wouldn't want to give you too much heads up." His hand roams past her left breast, her flat stomach, to the wet heat between her legs. "My, seems someone hasn't had enough yet."

"No," she says seriously. "Not enough of you, Xander. It's your anniversary as well. Anywhere you want it baby, come in me, come on me, I'm all yours. Forever."

"Who am I to argue with my wife on that?"

): )


End file.
